


Don't listen in secret

by productofquarantine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Chan | Dino, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Beta Boo Seungkwan, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minghao Centric, Mpreg, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, a/b/o dynamics, i love minghao i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/productofquarantine/pseuds/productofquarantine
Summary: He'd heard the horror storiesHe'd just never thought he'd have his own story
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Suppressants. They had become Minghao's life line. He'd heard every horror story about omegas in the music industry. If you were even lucky enough to make it in, it was filled with constant abuse from alphas and betas alike. So 4 months before becoming a trainee, he invested in suppressants. With faith that with his heats not coming, scent being masked, and nobody but his manager knowing, Minghao assumed the role of a Beta. 


	2. Chapter 2

Minghao squirmed in his seat. His members sat scattered together in their practice studio. An impromptu cuddle pile of sorts. He wanted so badly to join them, but he knew that he couldn't. That would feed into his omega. he  _ can't _ feed into it. " _ Its better to be safe _ " he reasoned. He opened his phone to scroll mindlessly through social media, trying his best to ignore the itch under his skin. Soon enough though, he smelt the familiar scent of fresh rain wrap around him.

_ "Joshua-Hyung" _ His brain filled in

"Hao-Hao" The older whined out. " Come join us aegi" Minghao wanted to so badly. He wanted the warmth and comforting scent of his pack. But he couldn't, not right now at least. 

" I don't know Hyung, my back is hurting again. I think i'll just go back to the dorm and rest." He replied, the lie heavy on his tongue. He hated lying to his members, doing it for the past 6 years didn't make it any easier. 

"I'll go with you, you shouldn't go alone." Jun said from nearby. 

"No it's fine gege, it's not that far and I just need a minute" Minghao wanted anything more than to not be alone. " I need a minute" was originally used a few years back for when he got too overwhelmed by all the Korean being spoken to the point where even listening to Jun speak to him in their native language was too much. He didn't need it as much now, if anything now he used it as an excuse to calm down when he got too into a certain head space. an  _ omegan _ head space.

"Text us when you get to the apartments okay Hao?" Seungcheol said as he got up to pass his member his backpack.

"I will hyung." Minghao said as he stood up out of Joshua's embrace. He flung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door. He let out a soft whine once he exited the building, immediately missing his pack. Nevertheless, he began his walk home.

The wind had picked up, causing Minghao to wish he had borrowed a sweater from one of the members. It would certainly help him feel a lot safer with the scent of an alpha hanging off his body. But nevertheless, he walked on. It wasn't until he passed a 7/11 that he began to feel like he was being followed. Just to test his theory, he stopped just after the store and pretended to be on his phone. The footsteps he had been hearing didn't stop until they were right behind him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him into an old gas station just in front of them. Minghao began thrashing in the man's hold, dropping his phone in the process, but he was just too small to do anything. 

"If you stop moving, this will be a lot easier for you little beta." A deep voice grunted against his ear. But still, Minghao continued to punch and kick at this attacker. 

"I SAID STOP FIGHTING DAMN IT" An  _ alpha command _ . Even on suppressants he was still subjective to the power this command held. Immediately he stopped and fell limp in the man's arms. 

"Oh you aren't a beta are you now my little omega?" The man smirked as he moved Minghao to lay on the cold floor. "That'll make this so much better."

"Hyung, shouldn't Minghao hyung have messaged one of us by now?" Seungkwan asked. Everyone checked their phones to see if the beta had texted or called one of them. When they all looked up at each other with worry in their eyes Seokmin said 

"I'm sure he just forgot to tell someone, you all know how he is sometimes.”

"I'll call him just to be sure." Jihoon said as he put his phone on speaker. They sat in anticipation as the phone continued to ring.

" _ The person you're trying to reach does not ha- _ " Jihoon hung up.

"Should we go look for him?" Mingyu asked with worried eyes.

"We'll call him again in 10 minutes just in case he's showering or something, if he doesn't answer then we'll go look." Jeonghan said. The rest of the group nodded as Vernon set a timer for 10 minutes. During those ten minutes the room was filled with anxious tension. With each passing minute the feeling that something was wrong only grew. Everyone jumped as Vernon's timer went off. This time Jun was the one to call him. Still no answer. As everyone stood up and began grabbing their stuff to go, Jun's phone began to ring.

"It's Minghao," Jun said as he answered the phone. "Hao Hao?"

" _ alpha, alpha help." _ Minghao responded in Mandarin. 

"What do you mean baby where are you" Jun replied as the rest of the group looked confused at the foreign words being spoken.

" _ Um, I-i'm by the 7/11 s-s-store alpha."  _ His voice whimpered out.

"Okay just stay right there baby, Alpha's gonna come get you okay." He said as he motioned for the members to start running.

" _ D-d-d-don't hang up alpha, please" Minghao's voice broke softly. _

_ " _ I won't Hao Hao, i'll stay on the line with the rest of the pack okay?" Jun panted as they ran down the street.

" _ pack?" _ Minghao whispered

"Yeah sweetie the pack, your pack is coming to get you." He said as they turned the corner down the street the 7/11 was on.

"I SEE HIM!" Mingyu shouted as he ran faster. Minghao started crying as Mingyu approached him. As Mingyu reached him Minghao dropped fully, whimpering out a weak  _ alpha _ as he fell into his arms.

"What happened?" Wonwoo asked as he approached the pair. Mingyu adjusted Minghao so that he was carrying him close to his front, face nuzzling into his scent gland. When Mingyu shifted Minghao to grab his thighs more securely, the chinese boy let out a soft cry.

“I don’t know, I got to him and he just collapsed into my arms” Mingyu spoke, his voice shaking with every word.

“Let’s get him back to the apartments, we can look at him better then.” Seungcheol said as he ushered the boys to start walking.

Once they arrived at the apartment Minghao lived in, Mingyu walked him into his room intending to place him down on the bed while Jeonghan and Joshua went to grab the first aid kit. But as he went to place him down onto his bed, Minghao began to cry.

“N-n-n-no alpha don’t leave I’ll be good just please d-d-d-d-don’t leave m-me” He let out in Mandarin. Mingyu and the others turned to a stunned Jun, eyes asking him to translate what the other had just said.

“He um, he said  _ Don’t leave me alpha, I’ll be good just please don’t leave. _ ” the boy translated. Everyone’s eyes grew wide. Saying something like that was very out of character for Minghao. Especially referring to someone as  _ alpha _ . In fact Minghao pretty much avoided anything that was dynamics related. He never scented or wanted to be scented, he always left the dorm when one of the alphas was in rut and he never would refer to a person by their rank.

“Okay baby, let's get you looked over so we can make you better okay?” Jeonghan said gently as he opened the kit and set it on the ground. With slow and surprisingly steady hands, he went to pull Minghao’s shirt up. To his and everyone’s surprise, the boy in question complied with a weak “yes alpha”

Once his shirt was up and off, the members gasped in horror. Hand shaped bruises were firmly implanted into his slender hips and red marks littered his torso.

Another thing that only Jeonghan and Mingyu noticed, were there were two clear bland aid like patches on his shoulders. “Are those-” The second eldest started as he reached to pull them off. The moment he did, the room was flooded with the scent of peaches. The alphas eyes all flashed bright red as they all whispered

“ _ Omega” _

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Once Minghao had been looked over and patched up, he fell asleep within minutes, still refusing to be out of Mingyu’s hold. Even when he tried to pull away once he was asleep, the chinese boy whined pitifully. 

“Did any of you know he was an Omega?” Woozi asked from his positions near the wall. Everyone responded in short nods of no or simply hummed. 

“I think it explains a lot actually” Dino started. “He never wanted to be scented and whenever one of us would go into rut he’d stay at the studios. When we’d fight he'd leave until everyone had calmed down.” 

“I can’t believe he still hadn’t told at least one of us though, even all these years after we debuted.” hoshi said as he leaned into Seokmin

“That means we can assume he’s been on suppressants for at least 7 years.” Joshua stated from his position by the bed. “And also that he’s in an omega drop right now, it would explain why he’s clinging to Mingyu and calling all the alphas  _ alpha _ .” He continued.

“That also means he could get pregnant from what just happened.” Jeonghan said with wide eyes. He couldn’t imagine what Minghao would have to go through if that happened. First being raped and outed as an omega, and then getting pregnant from such a traumatic event during what some would call the height of their career.

“But if he’s on suppressants, shouldn’t that prevent a pregnancy?” Seungkwan questioned. A few others hummed in agreement and everyone looked to the second oldest for an explanation.

“No um, suppressants, they only stop your heats from presenting outwardly, but he still goes through cycles of elevated fertility. Even if he was outside his heat cycle, male omegas can still fall pregnant very easily. Unless he’s also on birth control there’s a high chance he could still get pregnant.” Mingyu let out a low growl at the explanation. 

“What are we gonna do if he is pregnant hyung?” Vernon asked in a low voice. 

“We’ll be there for him, if he wants to keep it or abort it or put it up for adoption, it’s whatever he wants to do. We aren’t gonna force him to do anything. And most importantly we’re going to be there for him. All of us.” Seungcheol said as he stood up to lean against the wall.

“Even if he’s not pregnant, he still just went through a lot of trauma. It’ll be a lot to recover from.” Jun stated with his eyes cast towards the sleeping boy. If you only looked at his face, you wouldn't be able to tell what he’d just been through. His face was graced with a little pout and eyes gently closed. But look a little further down and you could see the red marks on his collar bones that peeked through Mingyu’s sweater. 

“Right now he needs his pack, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Chan and I will go grab all the extra blankets and pillows in the apartments. Hansol, Seungkwan, and Joshua you guys go grab things like tee shirts, hoodies, sweaters, anything that’ll have our scent on it and bring it back here. We’ll build a nest and hope it helps bring him out of the drop faster.” Jeonghan said as he and the mentioned members stood to grab what they were told.

Once the items had been gathered and arranged, Mingyu got up from the bed, minghao firmly in his grasp and laid in the center on the pile. The other members filled in around the two until everyone was comfortable and the room smelt of nothing but pack, but now with the new added scent of peaches.

When Minghao woke up, he was hot. He has planted firm against somebody’s chest and people were pressed against him at all sides. He raised his head up to look around and saw all og him members strewn about in a makeshift nest sleeping peacefully. He was on Mingyu’s chest, he confirmed. He started to wonder how he got there, what happened that led him to be in this position? Then it hit him.

_ Arms around his waist _

_ The abandoned building _

_ His shirt coming off _

_ STOP FIGHTING DAMN IT _

_ My little omega _

He scrambled out of the nest, waking Mingyu and many of the others up in the process. His breathing picked up and he started to shake as Mingyu stood up. 

“DON'T TOUCH ME” He cried out in mandarin. Junhui stepped forward slowly with his hands out as not to scare the boy farther.

“ _ Hao Hao its me, okay its gege. You're at the dorm with the pack. We’re not gonna let anything happen to you baby you’re safe.”  _ Jun replied back. Minghao let his tears fall as Jun fell forward to hug him. He held on for dear life while Woozi went to grab him some water from the kitchen. He knelt down next to the turn holding up a glass with a straw.

“You need to drink something baby, you just came out of a bad drop and we gotta get you re hydrated.” He spoke as Jun helped him to drink the water. Minghao’s eyes grew wide.

“A drop?” He questioned with shaky words. Did his members know about him now? He shifted his shoulders around to see if he could still feel the suppressant patches on his shoulders.  _ Nothing. They know now. Fuck _

“Yeah baby, you uh, you had a pretty bad drop. At least 13 hours worth of one but you slept through most of it which could be why you don’t remember.” Mingyu said as he began to gently rub Minghao’s back. 

“We had to take off your patches to see if there was any damage to your shoulders but there wasn’t any.” Jeonghan said from nearby. “And we need to know honey, are you on any form of birth control or were you just on those patches?” He continued. 

“No I um, I-i-i-i was just o-on the p-p-patches.” Minghao stuttered out in fear. “Hyung what if I’m- wh-what if I’m pr-pr-pr-pregnant.” He said as he began to cry again. 

“If you are, we’ll support your decision and be there for you with whatever you choose. No matter what okay?” Soonyoung said as the others all nodded or hummed in agreement.

“We’ll just have to wait and see if you start showing any symptoms, if so we’ll take you to the doctors or get you a test to confirm it. If not, then it’s just one less thing for you to worry about.” Joshua said.

_ Minghao prayed he wasn’t pregnant _

  
  



End file.
